


Dark and Light

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Desire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise is always watching her from the shadows. Luna is always drawing him into her light. Can they find a way to get beyond their pasts to find their love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Starnobella Prompt:_ Conscience. Invisible. T-shirt, “ I can't explain my thought process. I can’t explain why I did it.”
> 
> Music: Shirtsleeve by Ed Sheeran, Rivers by Allman Brown & Robyn Sherwell, Sweet Dreams by The Eurythmics

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/34010269636/in/dateposted-public/)

Dark eyes watch her twirl  
Laughing in the dark  
Light and life  
Calling him into the rain

Silver eyes watch him hide  
Running from the rain  
Dark and death  
Calling her into the shadows

Dark curls wind around his fingers  
Wanting in the dark  
Light to dark  
“Come to me”

Silver strands slide around her shoulders  
Watching in the rain  
Dark to light  
“Come to me”

Dark eyes watch her move  
Drawing in the magic  
Light and life  
Calling to his conscience

Silver eyes watch his shadows  
Drawing out the invisible  
Dark and death  
Calling to his heart

Dark curls glistens in the rain  
Wanting what her heart offers  
Light to dark  
“Why do you see me?”

Silver strands drips with rain  
Watching him try to hide  
Dark to light  
“Why do you think you are invisible?”

Dark eyes drink in her joy  
Crawling towards her light  
Light and life  
Pulling him from his fear

Silver eyes drink in his sorrow  
Crawling towards his despair  
Dark and death  
Pulling her from her joy

Dark curls slide through her fingers  
Pulling his lips to her  
Light to dark  
“When will you stop running?’

Silver strands slide through his hands  
Pulling her body to his  
Dark to light  
“When will you stop chasing?”

Dark eyes search for truth  
Fearing questions he cannot ask  
Light and life  
Wishing for what he needs

Silver eyes search for hope  
Fearing answers she cannot find  
Dark and death  
Wishing for what she wants

Dark curls nestle into her neck  
Drawing her flavor into his skin  
Light to dark  
“I can’t explain my thought process.”

Silver strands slide along his t-shirt  
Drawing his hurt into her heart  
Dark to light  
“I can’t explain why I did it.”

Dark eyes look for forgiveness  
Wanting more than he should  
Light and life  
Pushing her into his memories

Silver eyes look for truth  
Wanting less than she deserves  
Dark and death  
Pushing him into her heart

Dark curls lead her into the dark  
Asking for time  
Light to dark  
“Will you follow me?”

Silver strands follow him away from the rain  
Asking for everything  
Dark to light  
“Will you let me in?

Dark eyes wander over her slight frame  
Touching what he desires  
Light and life  
Trembling in his need

Silver eyes wander over broad planes  
Touching what she covets  
Dark and death  
Trembling in her desire

Dark curls brush along pale skin  
Burning trails of fire  
Light to dark  
“Come with me”

Silver strands flutter along dark skin  
Burning trails of desire  
Dark to light  
“Come to me”

Dark eyes follow ebony fingers  
Tracing patterns down her skin  
Light and life  
Stripping away her fears

Silver eyes follow pale fingers  
Tracing paths down his skin  
Dark and death  
Stripping way his walls

Dark curls brush pale globes  
Fueling her desire  
Light to dark  
“Why did you wait for me?”

Silver strands brush ebony cheeks  
Fueling his love  
Dark to light  
“Why did you hold on to me?”

Dark eyes search for treasures  
Following trials traced by steady hands  
Light and life  
Stroking bodies to new heights

Silver eyes search for strength  
Following paths of pleasure  
Dark and death  
Stroking sparks into flames

Dark curls bow to her chest  
Drawing breath and voice from her  
Light to dark  
“Can you feel it?

Silver strands tangle in his hands  
Drawing pleasure and power from him  
Dark to light  
“Can you feel me?”

Dark eyes drift closed  
Driving bodies speak without words  
Light and life  
Building tension in her core

Silver eyes close tight  
Driving bodies slide into pleasure  
Dark and death  
Building tension in his core

Dark curls drip with sweat  
Fluttering fingers touch her skin  
Light to dark  
“I need you to …”

Silver strands stick to skin  
Fluttering lips touch his skin  
Dark to light  
“I want you to …”

Dark eyes glow with hope  
Exploding with her shudder  
Light and life  
Silently promising everything

Silver eyes burn with love  
Exploding with his pulse  
Dark and death  
Silently talking all he offers

Dark curls settle on her breast  
Slowly burning in her joy  
Light to dark  
“ … stay with me forever”

Silver strands settle on his pillow  
Slowly drawing in his love  
Dark to light  
“ … love me forever.”

Dark eyes watch her twirl  
Silver eyes watch him hide  
Dark curls wind around her fingers  
Silver strands slide around his shoulders

Dark eyes drift closed  
Silver eyes slowly shut  
Deep breaths fill his lungs  
Silent prayers fall from her lips

Light and light  
Gifts given  
Dark and death  
Mistakes forgiven

Light to dark  
Promises made  
Dark to light  
Promises forever


End file.
